So Far Away
by Cutetyhil
Summary: Gotten angry by blunette, she dressed up and stalked to the club. The only way she felt to get off her anger was sipping beer and cutting his calls. Was it really enough?


**So far away.**

 **.**

She was sitting on the couch, sipping light beer and sighing in despair, cutting his calls past five minutes. She had an urge to slum that gadget on the marble floor so that it dies for once and all and she won't have to hear the shit ringtone again and again. Her brunette hair was a beautiful mess with a few strands on her side of cheek. They were perfectly tied in a braid an hour before but that wasn't the case right now.

She slammed the glass on the floor getting the perfect attention from the counter lady who frowned at her. She ignored and continued sighing restlessly. Again. She cut his call and began rubbing her palms intending to gather some heat between them. Right now, she was trying hard not to shiver. In her sub conscious mind, she was craving a so called 'Your-Red-Ever-Lovely Jacket'. She was scared by a certain thought. She was resenting him since few days. He hadn't bothered to call her or lift her calls when she did. Now, perhaps he had somehow remembered her because he was suddenly missing her, realizing her value, and she was perfectly daring to cut his calls. _What if this hatred tends me to forget his face? I don't want to forget that idiot's face so soon. Guess, I'm sorta sober yet, and infatuated…_

Her phone shook her once again vaguely, and this time, it was a text.

 _ **Hilary, pick the call. I know you aren't any busy. I want to cut the crap, please pick the call.**_

She pulled a stand from her cheek and continued sipping but mistakenly picked his call this time.

 _Shit._

"Hilary! Why haven't you not picking my calls?"

"What do you want Tyson?" she asked in a tipsy, cold tone.

"Hi-il, are you drunk?" his voice was serious and of shock.

"Ha! Yeah! What's wrong?" she hiccupped as she tried to laugh.

"Are you okay?" he flinched a bit but continued to stick on the call.

"Don't bother, that's none of your business." She asserted in a sharp tone.

" _Don't bother?_ You think I don't care?"

She didn't answer but stayed silent, intending to worry the poor guy. She was ambling on the streets the right moment, and they seemed so quiet and all dead with silence except with the gushes of wind and rustles of leaves and it was only the moonlight's shadow and the bare street lights that abled her vision.

"Hill, I do care about you, and…I know you are upset." he said with regret in his voice.

"Oh, really?"

"I'm sorry. I have crossed you since the past week, I'm aware, but you wouldn't probably trust me, obviously, my reasons are so lame." He sighed in despair.

"You know what," she laughed, "You don't know, how I miss you every single day when I see on these streets." Her voice was still in humor, except that her eyes were glistening.

"Hey," he said in his casual seduced tone, effectively giving her a shiver and an obvious influence of him, "I love you, you know that right."

"Hmm..." she mumbled with tears receding slowly.

"Hils, I was really busy last week, if you were my girlfriend, I wouldn't have called you know, I know you miss me and… I miss you too, I guess."

There was an uncomfortable silence. She didn't know what to say him. Pictures of him strides her mind and she briefly, yet beautifully contemplated about him.

- _You are a mess!-I guess, you get the idea that I may like you!-Stop being the loud mouth for once!—Hilary!—Its beautiful!-No you are wrong!—I hate you!-I'm sorry!-I guess we ain't better alone—I lo-_

"Are you there?"

She was plucked from her memories to the reality and nodded glumly, her eyes shadowed by her brunette bands, her signature demean whenever she was upset by him.

"Hey," his voice was low but stern and influencing.

"Hmm, I'm alright. You know what, it's been Inferno since you've left." The corners of her lips lifted heartedly but briefly as she mumbled, yet for him to hear.

"Darn everything that's been a distance. Inferno, I miss ya!"

"Seems like stars are twinkling..."

"They always does, you can't see them when you are tipsy in my absence." He softly smirked and she scoffed.

"You are getting _cocky_ Tyson."

"You are daring, dearest darling." He said calmly, all in straight.

"Shut the damn up! You are subtle."

"Just the way I was, babe."

She crossed her fingers, neglecting the mere tickling of the earphones. _I'd not say anything more. It's been charring boring ever since…_

"I guess, I have to drive. I am done with the walk to my car."

"You wanna say me that not-really-wanting 'goodbye'? "

"I-I am sleepy. That's all."

"Don't drive. Call someone. You shouldn't be driving if you are suspected to be sleeping in the middle of drive."

"Thanks for the advise but I can take care of that." She said opening the door and slamming her back against the front seat's backrest and sighed.

"You know what, you are same, stubborn, annoying, grouchy, irritating, defiant.." he said calm and collected, preparing to hear the other side of her.

"Nice to hear that. I actually came to know about that right now." Hilary said without shred of anger in her tone as she began with the steer.

"Wouldn't mind to appreciate me, just the way you do." He said softly, failing to add the sarcasm.

"You…Wanna hear?" She whispered softly.

"Yeah," he breathed softly. She smiled softly, disappointment flushed from her face.

"You are irresistible..." she whispered every word slowly making them more connected than ever, " You…never hurt me by ignoring my calls.." a tear slid her cheek and she could hear him gasp in shock of pain and vague or commencing agony, she continued, "You are soft…never staying so-soo-so far." Her voice echoed within him again and again, it was combined with internal sobs and endless aches. He closed his eyes tightly clenching his wrist and regretting, "You are, the one, th-e o-ne I guess I liked…"she slowed down further more letting a whimpered briefly, uncontrollably, " You never are busy for me, you always reply my texts like I do when I'm inferno caught up in my works."

He didn't say anything but the tears of both of them fall for some seconds, so that they made sure they hear the other's moans and share the pain.

"You are not _so far away._ " She said finally before stopping finally.

He wiped his tears clean, and breathed in deep, followed by a sigh, "And I won't let ya feel it either, _not so far away_ , too close…holdin' the keys that you've forgotten in the club…and…I guess..waitin' for ya?"

Her eyes widened at his words. She opened her mouth to say something but it dint came. _Was he serious? He is..is back?_

"Drive safe, battery's dying down, just like..just like us." He whispered, his dark bangs concealing his brown pools.

"Hey," it was her turn, "Don't wait for me, prepare the dinner and do the bed, I'll be right there." She said her voice stuttering and yet maintaining her stern composure.

He smiled, "Nah, I'd do the later, but I'm not gonna do the dinner." He smirked, his face still dangerously shielded in his bangs halfway.

"As you wish, darling." A genuine smile beamed her lips.


End file.
